


Simple

by lunapeullai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Married Life, baby!chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunapeullai/pseuds/lunapeullai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a pointless SeokSoon drabble featuring baby!Chan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

"I'm home!" Seokmin announced from the front door of his family's small house.

"Appa!" Chan, his son, shouted happily and ran towards the door.

"Hey, lil hero." Seokmin said as he lifted Chan up. "How was your day?"

"So much fun! I play with Hansol-hyung and Myungho-hyung. We also draw!" The little boy rambled in excitement, a huge smile made it presence on his face.

Seokmin ruffled Chan's hair. "That's good. Now, do you know where is Dad?" he asked while walking towards the kitchen.

"Appa is going to where Dad is~" Chan answered with an adorable smile on his face. Seokmin smiled back to his son.

Once Seokmin got in the kitchen, he could see that Soonyoung, his wife, was busy preparing their dinner. Without turning, Soonyoung greeted his husband, "Welcome home, Seokmin-ah. You're home a bit early, I see."

Seokmin nodded. "Yeah, Seungcheol-hyung give me permission to leave early since I've done my job."

"That's so considerate of Seungcheol-hyung." Soonyoung commented with a smile as he turned his body.

Seokmin walked to his wife. "Happy anniversary, love," he said then kissed Soonyoung. "I love you." He then gave a kiss on his wife's forehead.

Soonyoung smiled even wider and pecked Seokmin's lips. "I love you too."

The two males stared at each other's eyes until Chan, who was still on Seokmin's arms, whined. "No love for Channie?" the boy said with a pout.

The couple chuckled. "Of course we love you, baby," Soonyoung said and kissed Chan's cheek.

Chan giggled before he faced Seokmin. "Appa love Channie too, right? Kiss kiss Channie!"

Seokmin smiled and kissed the boy's other cheek. "Of course I love my lil hero," he said as Chan giggled again.

"Now sit down, the dinner is ready." Soonyoung said as he put the food on the plates and arranging them on the dining table.

Seokmin nodded and put Chan on his baby chair, put a napkin on his lap and around his neck, then sit down. Soonyoung put their bowls of rice and they started to eat with happy smiles on their faces.


End file.
